Severe trauma frequently results in massive blood loss leading to hemorrhagic shock. Survival following hemorrhagic shock has improved significantly with therapeutic interventions such as blood transfusion, rapid volume resuscitation, alteration of gut flora, and improved nutrition. However, infection remains a major cause of morbidity and mortality after severe hemorrhagic episodes..sup.1 Following hemorrhagic shock, the translocation of enteric bacteria to extraintestinal sites frequently contributes to sepsis and increases the risk of severe illness..sup.2
Prolonged susceptibility to infection is often seen in subjects who have initially recovered from hemorrhagic shock. Hemorrhagic shock also may cause suppression or reduction of various immune functions, thus rendering the subject less able to cope with an increased bacterial influx and further endangering the subject..sup.3
Therapy, such as intravenous antibiotic therapy and massive fluid infusion, which is directed towards alleviating post-shock infection, is of limited effectiveness because the initial damage, translocation of enteric bacteria and suppression of the immune response, have already been sustained. In one study, 89% of subjects developing sepsis after hemorrhage died of systemic septic shock despite such treatments..sup.4 It would be desirable to utilize therapy that minimizes the translocation of bacteria to extraintestinal sites, thus reducing post-shock infection.